Bee Gees songs covered by others (C-D)
C *C Loc: Stayin' alive *Cadogan, Susan: Love me / Emotion *Caliente, Ricardo: Massachusetts / I've gotta get a message to you / How can you mend a broken heart / To love somebody / Jive talkin' / You should be dancing / Stayin' alive / Night fever / How deep is your love / Too much heaven / Immortality / Guilty / Grease / If I can't have you / Nights on Broadway / Tragedy *Califfi, I: Cosi ti amo (=To love somebody) / Chiuso con tutti (=Close another door) / Forse cambiera (=When the swallows fly) *Campbell, Glenn: Words / World *Campos, Santi y los Amigos Imaginarios: No encontrarte (=To love somebody) *Candy Planet: More than a woman *Capo di Capo: The change is made *Capri, Peppino di: Fiori di canto (=How deep is your love) / Un giorno di settembre (=Voices) *Captain Jack: You win again *Caravelli: To love somebody / How deep is your love / Tragedy / Woman in love *Carey, Steve: Give your best *Carlier, Jo: Saved by the bell / Don't forget to remember *Carlisle, Bob: To love somebody *Carlsen, Henrik: Islands in the stream *Carnes, Kim: To love somebody *Carola: Angel of mercy / The runaway / Radiate / Brand new heart / Spread your wings (for your love) / Nature of the beast / When two worlds collide / (We are) Atomic / Lost in the crowd / So far so good / Everlasting love *Carpendale, Howard: Stayin' alive *Carr, Vikki: How can you mend a broken heart *Carter Twins: Don't forget to remember *Carter, Clarence: Stayin alive *Carter, Deana: How can you mend a broken heart *Carter, Mel: First of May *Carthy, Martin: New York mining disaster 1941 *Cascades: I started a joke *Cass, Mark: How deep is your love *Casuals, I: Massachusetts / Domani domani (=Tomorrow tomorrow) *Catherine: Every Christian lion hearted man will show you *Cavallero, Mario: You should be dancing / Stayin alive / Woman in love *Cave, Nick: Massachusetts *C-Block: You win again *Celldweller: Tragedy *Celebrity All Star Jam: Night fever / You should be dancing / Stayin alive / Jive talkin / How deep is your love / More than a woman/ Alone / Too much heaven / Love you inside out / Fanny / Love so right / Nights on Broadway *Celeste, Nick: The greatest man in the world *Cepillin: Bailando feliz (=Stayin alive), Fiebre del Cepillin (Night fever) *Chacksfield, Frank: How deep is your love *Chaka Khan: Jive talkin' *Chamberland, Chantal:How deep is your love *Chambers Brothers, The: To love somebody *Chan, Agnes: To love somebody / Melody fair / First of May *Chau, Emil: How deep is your love *Chelsea Strings: How deep is your love *Cher: How can you mend a broken heart *Cheung, San Yuet Nicola:Angel of mercy *Chicas del son, Las: Night fever *Chitaozinho e Xororó: Words (Palavros) *Chi-Lites, The: To love somebody *Chipmunks: Stayin' alive *Cholo Azul: To love somebody *Chong, Benny: Spicks and specks *Chris Bruhn Orchestra: Jumbo *Christers: Only one woman *Christie, Lou: Grease *Chumbawamba: New York mining disaster 1941 *Ciari, Claude: Melody fair *City of Westminster String Band: How can you mend a broken heart *Clapton, Eric:Fight *Clark, Petula: Give a a hand take a hand *Classic Dream Orchestra: Massachusetts / Ordinary lives / How deep is your love / Words / Tragedy / Saved by the bell / Too much heaven / More than a woman / First of May / Don't forget to remember / You win again / To love somebody *Clay, Judy: Stayin alive *Clayderman, Richard: How deep is your love / All the love in the world / Juliet / Woman in love / I started a joke *Clear Haze: Love so right *Cleeff, Theo van: Don't Forget to remember *Cleopatra: I've gotta get a message to you *Cliff Habian Orchestra: How deep is your love *Clifford, Linda: Fanny Be tender with my love *Clique, The: Holiday *Clouds: Elisa / It doesn't matter much to me *Co.: Summer ends *Cockspur Steelband: Islands in the stream *Coghill, Dan & Graham Gooch: The extra mile *Cogoni, Michel: Sans aucun mot d'amour (= Words) *Cohen, Leonard: To love somebody *Collection, The: Words / To love somebody *Colombier, Claude: How deep is your love / Woman in love *Columbia Ballroom Orchestra: Melody fair *Colvin, Shawn: Words *Conniff, Ray: Run to me / Emotion / How deep is your love / Night fever / Stayin' alive / How can you mend a broken heart / Save me, save me / I just want to be your everything / Love you inside out *Contra Canto: Te deixo assin (=How deep is your love) *Convidats, Els: L'amor es profund (=How deep is your love) *Conway Twitty: Rest your love on me *Cooke, Samona: Subway *Coolidge, Rita: Words *Coombe, Anita Louise: What kind of fool / How deep is your love (duet with Adam Garcia) *Cordeiro, Edson: Stayin' alive / Night fever / If I can't have you *Corgan, Billy: To love somebody (feat. Robert Smith) *Corki & the Killer Burritos: To love somebody *Cornelia: Words / Don't forget to remember / First of May *Cornelius, Peter: How deep is your love *Cosmus: When he's gone *Costa, Cesar: Que tan grande es tu amor (=How deep is your love) *Cotas 1: Woman in love *Countdown Dance Masters, The: Stayin alive *Countdown Singers, The: Immortality / Stayin' alive / Night fever / How deep is your love / You should be dancing / More than a woman / Jive talkin / If I can't have you / Boogie child / Grease / Nights on Broadway / Islands in the stream *Cousin Ice: You stepped into my life *Coyote: Marley Purt Drive *Cramer, Ben and Joke de Kuijf: Grease *"Crash" Craddock, Billy: To love somebody *Crazy Boys, I: Fai un po quello che vuoi (=Words) *Crissy D: Melody fair / Night fever *Cruisers, The: Grease *Cruz y Raya: Te tira pa tras (=Stayin alive) *Cunha, Rick: Melody fair *Cunico, Gino: Fanny (be tender...) *Curtis, Rhoda: Baby as you turn away *Curtis, Tony: How deep is your love *Cymarron: How can you mend a broken heart *Cyrkle, The: Red chair fade away / Turn of the century / It doesn't matter much to me D *Da Brat: Keepin' it live (With sample of Stayin' Alive) *DaForce, Ricardo: Stayin alive *Dalida: L'amour et moi (=The love inside) *Dame Edna: Woman in love *Dana International: Woman in love *Daniel, Britt: How can you mend a broken heart / I started a joke *Danielsson, Kikki: Oar i ett hav (=Islands in the stream) / Don't forget to remember *David, F.R.: Sir Geoffrey Le Sauveur (=Sir Geoffrey saved the world) *Davidson, John: Words *Davies, Bryan: Love and money / Watch what you say / I should have stayed in bed / Let's stomp Australia away / I don't like to be alone *Davis, Barrington: As fast as I can / Raining teardrops. *Davis, Diane: How deep is your love *Davis, Skeeter: Don't forget to remember / Elisa *Dawn: Woman in love *Day, Bobby: Spicks and specks *Day, Darren: Wish you were here *Dayne, Taylor: How can you mend a broken heart *De Souza: Make it like a memory (sample) *Dead Artist Syndrome: I started a joke *Deal, Bill and The Rhondels: Words *Declan: Only one woman / Saved by the bell *Delfini: Quando tornerai (=Don't forget to remember) *Denis and The Delawares: Bad girl / They say *Destiny's Child: Emotion *Deuce and His Dancing Crew: Stayin alive *Deux, Les: Ces Mots (=Words) / Si l'amour est mort (=How deep is your love) / Au premier mai (=First of May) / Tellement bien (=Stayin' alive) / Massachusetts / Fanny / Fievre de nuit (=Night fever) *Devlin, John: Let's stomp Australia away *Diamond Haze: Tragedy / House of shame *Diaz, Chris: How deep is your love *Dickey, Gwen (with Spikey T): Guilty *Difference, The: To love somebody *DiFranco, Ani: Stayin' alive *Dijk, Mijk van: How deep is your love *Dillon, Marc: To love somebody *Dimension Zero: Stayin alive *Dino: Pensiero d'amore (=I've gotta get a message to you) *Dion, Celine: Stayin' alive / You should be dancing / Immortality *Dirtbombs, The: I started a joke *Disco Flava: You should be dancing *Disco on 33: Spicks and specks / Holiday / Massachusetts *Distel, Sacha: How deep is your love *Divine Comedy: I started a joke *DJ Dado: More than a woman *DK5: Don't wanna live inside myself *DMX: The Convo (with a sample from Nights on Broadway) *Dobson, Dobby: Words *DOM: Dogs *Donut, Alice: Every Christian lion... *Dooms UK: Grease *Doonican, Val: Massachusetts *Dorau, Andreas: Die menschen sind kalt (=Wind of change) *Doucet, Suzanne: Swan song / Sound of love *Douglas, Carol: Night fever *Douglas, Johhny and His Orchestra: Grease / How deep is your love *Dramarama: Indian gin and whisky dry *Dread Zeppelin: Jive talkin / More than a woman / Night fever / You should be dancing *Dreamsound Orchestra: Night fever / To love somebody / How deep is our love / Massachusetts / Nights on Broadway / Words / You should be dancing / New York mining disaster / I've gotta get a message to you / Stayin' alive *Dreski, Jill: Heartbreaker / More than a woman *Droogs, The: Boogie child / Fanny / How can you mend a broken heart / How deep is your love / Jive talkin' / Lonely days / Love so right / Night fever / Nights on Broadway / Run to me / Stayin' alive / You should be dancing *Duane Dee: How can you mend a broken heart *Duo Balance: Morning of my life *Dupree, Cornell: Stayin alive / How deep... *Duran, Elena: Heartbreaker *Durbin, Allison: How can you mend a broken heart *Dusty Road: Don't forget to remember *Dwarf: How deep is your love *Dweezil Zappa: Stayin' alive (with Ozzy Osborne) *Dynamites, The: Massachusetts *Dynamo, Johnny: Palabras (=Words) *Dyson, Ronnie: Jive talkin'